


The Perils Of Penelope Pitstop XXX

by 123z



Series: Perils of Penelope Pitstop XXX [1]
Category: Wacky Races
Genre: Bondage, Lesbian Threesome, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Penny runs into the girls from Scooby Doo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters herein mentioned are owned by Hanna-Barbera, and not myself. This is fun fan fiction intended to amuse only.

Penelope Pitstop had been fortunate to be named the sole heiress to a vast fortune, and had quit the wacky races for good.  
The only drawback was the perpetual scheming of her fortune seeking guardian, Sylvester Sneekly, who had designs on the money for himself.  
Unknown to the southern belle, Sneekly was really the Hooded Claw, that masked villain of villains.

"I do declare, that ol' nasty Hooded Claw has gone too far this time, he simply must be stopped once and for all.  
And I know just the person to help me, my loyal and trusted guardian, Sylvester Sneekly."

Dressed in her usual attire of pink jacket over a purple mini skirt and maroon stretchy leggings, she made her way to her green sports car.  
With her chic white go go boots that came up to her knee, and her scarf around her neck, she looked a pretty picture.

The bubbly buxom blonde arrived at Pitstop Building for a meeting with Sylvester, but when she entered the office on the top floor, she was surprised to be confronted by none other but the despicable Claw.

"I AM surprised to see you here." (Told you-Author)

The masked man crouched dramatically an cackled insanely under his large hat.

"Where is my guardian? what have you done with him, you fiend!"

"Shut up, you blonde bimbo, this time you're gonna get it, and good. Tie her up boys!"

The despicable masked maniac motioned to his henchmen, the Bully Brothers, who quickly tied the heroine up and flung her lightweight frame into their getaway car.  
As fast as they could they drove to the other side of town to a quiet part of the railway network.

In a trice the sugar sweet blonde was secured to the tracks with thick roped that looped around her body, her legs akimbo either side of the steel rails.

"What have you in mind you devil you."

"It's an oldie, but goodie. When the express train arrives in a half hour you will be railroaded forever, and I will collect my prize." He chuckled.

"What prize?"

"My prize is your demise. HAH!" 

"You cad!" Shrieked the damsel in distress and struggled at the ropes.

But it was futile, she was helpless yet again.  
She looked from right to left for anyone who might be able to help.

"HAY-ELP, HAY-ELP!"

"No use screaming, there's nobody around to save you, and I sent the stupid Anthill Mob on a wild goose chase clear across town.  
You, my dear, are all mine."

"And what dastardly trick do you have up your sleeve?"

The masked man snickered and bent over the wide eyed beauty.  
The grinning madman grabbed her slender pins as Penny came to the realisation of what was to come.  
The Bully Brothers has made themselves scarce.

"You wouldn't would you?"

"Oh , but I would, I would. Yuk, yuk!"

A chill wind blew across he secluded stretch of railway as she felt her mini skirt lifted up to her stomach.  
Then he tucked his hands into the elasticated waist of her maroon leggings.

"My leggings! What in tarnation are you doing?" 

Penny gasped as the cackling villain tugged the form fitting tights over her slim hips to her firm buttocks.  
Her white belly and toned abdomen were exposed, and her squeaky clean white panties, which just about covered her modesty.

"Stop! Wait, no!"

She tried to kick out with her boots, but they refused to budge being firmly tied to the ground.  
The Claw drew down the triangle of her panties to her knees and let them rest there.

"You can't do this!" She tossed her head from side to side, her ponytail flailing in the dirt.

Now naked from the waist down to her go go boots, the Hooded Claw studied her small trimmed golden pubic hair between her parted thighs.  
Her cute face blushed scarlet as she was unable to cover her modesty.  
She gulped as she watched him run his rough hands over her upper thighs, moving ever closer to her bared sex.

Then she squealed as he cupped her soft snatch, delighted to discover his fingertips were wet as he probed her.  
Penny rolled her head, her big blue eyes shut tight as she experienced a mixture of pleasure and fright.  
Her young, ripe body reacted to his cruel fondling of her pussy with a quivering of her legs, and tiny whimpers escaped her lips.

"Hmm, fifteen minutes to the express gets here, better get a move on.  
Alright babe, get a load of this!"

He whipped his cape over his shoulder an dropped his trousers to reveal his erection.  
The bubbly blonde opened her eyes and gazed for a long second at what he had to offer.  
Then she laughed heartily as she looked at his tiny three and a half inch erect cock.

"What's so funny?" He gave her a scowl.

"Oh, it's just that little ol' pencil dick you got there, for a moment I was worried, but go ahead and do what you have to.  
If you can, that is."

The Hooded Claw fumed and cursed and settled his body between her open legs, his right fist around his knob.  
He pushed at her lush cunt but try as he might his needle prick was not hard enough for penetration.

"Drat, and double drat!" He stood up, defeated, his cock wilting like a melting candle.

"No matter, when I get my hands on your inheritance the first thing I plan to do is visit the Playboy Mansion.  
Toodles."

And with that he was off, laughter ringing in her ears.

"Wait, don't leave me here, come back!"

Penelope was alone, left to her fate of being flattened by a speeding railway train, and half naked to boot.  
As she strained her ears against the wind she fancied she heard an engine in the distance.  
Imagine her surprise, not to mention relief, when a vehicle pulled up alongside the tracks.

"Why, I do declare I AM surprised, not to mention relieved," (Told you, author)

"Hay-elp! Over hey-eeer!"

A four wheeled van stopped, the side decorated with large floral decals, and the legend, Mystery Machine emblazoned in big letters.  
Penny looked on wide eyed as two young girls hopped out and stood side by side.

The taller of the two had shoulder length red hair and baby blue eyes.  
She stood on a slight slant, hand on hip, dressed in a purple mini dress which matched her shoes.  
With the classic hourglass figure she was a knockout, and she knew it.

In contrast, the girl with the chin length bobbed hair was much shorter, big square framed spectacles on her nose.  
A baggy orange turtleneck sweater and plaited skirt made her look almost sexless, and the knee high socks and maryjane didn't help matters.

"Velma, do your stuff."

The brown haired one quickly retrieved some shears from the van and cut away the ropes that bound Penelope.

"Well bless your heart, and I do apologise for being naked and all.  
My name is Penelope Pitstop."

Penny looked sheepish as she stood in boots and jacket, her skirt rucked up around her small waist, leaving her midriff bared to the world.  
Velma stole a look at the downy strip of yellow pubes that looked quite frankly transparent, leaving nothing to the imagination.

The loud noise of the oncoming train brought the three of them to their senses.

"Hurry, into the van!" Said the redhead in a soft voice.

The girls all leapt in and Daphne started the motor.

"Get going." Cried Velma, and the van too off and left a trail of dust behind them.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery Machine stopped and parked by some birch trees.

"Hi, I'm Daphne Blake, and this here is Velma Dinkly."

The bespectacled one looked at Penelope Pistop.

"Hi, are you alright?"

"I do declare my feathers have been a mite ruffled, but otherwise ok."

All three climbed into the back of the van, Penny leading the way, her bare posterior wiggling to and fro in the faces of the two girls.  
The ex racer espied a pair of men's sneakers, and hanging above their heads a pair of men's briefs.

"Hey girls, are there boys here?" Penny wondered aloud.

"We travel with two guys yeah, but they had to take our dog to the vet again.  
They will be a while."

Penny nodded.

"And are they your boyfriends and all?"

Daphne laughed.

"Not really, they go their way and we keep ourselves to ourselves. We have fun on the road, but we don't sleep with them, Right Velma?" 

The shorter girl winked at her partner, and without further ado the pair of them began to strip.  
The southern belle looked on gobsmacked, and settled her bare butt on the carpeted interior, which tickled her peachy flesh.  
Flock wallpaper adorned the walls of the van she noticed too.

The redhead led the way, squirming out of her dress and shoes, then she spread out nude, save for her undies.

"Heavens, is it just me or did it suddenly get a tad hot in here." Penny swept her blonde bangs back and swiped the back of her head across her brow.

"My thoughts exactly," said Daphne, "why don't you get that jacket off and cool off some.  
It must have been downright dirty on those railway tracks."

"Yeah, that devil the Hooded Claw, he is so darn mean to me.  
Well, I must admit I ain't never been nekked in front of other girls before."

The Georgia peach realised that her lower half was already bared to them and slipped her jacket and blouse off, then dropped her mini skirt to her boots and kicked it off.  
Velma approved, left in just the chic go go boots, Penny cut quite the erotic sight.

Long arms and long legs stretched out from her curved hips, her soft triangle of pubic hair nestled at the juncture of her thighs.  
She shook out her ponytail and her fine hair billowed out over creamy shoulders, her bangs cut just above her arched brows.  
Her long lashes fluttered as she watched Velma pull her bulky sweater off to unveil a huge pair of hooters that made Penny gasp.  
The brown haired girl removed her short skirt, leaving her socks on and went onto her knees with a grin.

"Take a look at these puppies! I'm blessed with big natural boobies!"

"They are sure big to be sure, I never did see the like before."

Quite simply the girl had the equivalent of two volleyballs on her chest, veritable balloons of flesh, with hard protruding nipples, surrounded by areolas the size of saucers.

"Would you like to touch 'em, or even kiss them if you like."

"What, me?" The usual sweet as sugar gal stammered.

Velma shook her great melons proudly from side to side, then leaned forwards until she was in the face of the wide eyed blonde.  
They looked into each others eyes and Penny quickly lunged closer and boldly rolled her pink tongue around the hard nubs.

"Good girl! Now suck 'em." Said Velma with a slight shimmy.

Penelope Pitstop obliged and put her fulsome lips to the oversized left tit and sucked in, drool slithered out of the corner of her mouth.  
The big boob became slippery rather quickly as Penny did her best, sucking girls tits was not something she was accustomed to at all.  
Daphne looked on with amusement as the long haired blonde turned to the other globe of flesh and mashed her mouth to the big teat and worked on it a while.

"That's gonna take some more practise, personally I can spend hours on those pups myself." The slim redhead beamed with pride.

"I can vouch for that!" Agreed Velma. "Now to you."

Before Penny knew it the girls lips, tongues and hands were everywhere at once.  
On her face, neck, tits, belly, ass and legs.  
Last, but not least on her sensitive snatch.  
The entire thing with the girls had aroused Penny and her pussy had moistened a great deal during the last few minutes.  
Velma was on it, lapping the sweet nectar that oozed out of the girls honey pot.

Penny felt shivers of delight pass through her and let out soft sighs as she experienced a warm tongue move back and forth along her vertical smile.  
She tossed her head back, her locks falling down about her delectable narrow back, while Daphne kissed her spectacular body.  
Concentrating on the perky boobs which thrust up with their pink and pointed tips, she pleasured the ex wacky racer superbly.

"My stars but you two are pretty darn good at this sort of thing."

The girls giggled.

"Oh, we get lots of practise believe us."

Daphne and Velma exchanged knowing looks.

"Shall we show her the car wash?" Said the girl as she set her eyeglasses down. 

"Good idea!"

"What the dickens is the car wash?" Wondered Penelope.

She leaned up on her elbows, her heaving breasts rose and fell as she breathed.

Next second the girls were on her again, both her legs were widened and two hungry mouths clamped to her pussy.  
Velma licked up and down rapidly on the left outer lip as Daphne worked the right.  
Their tongues were a blur as they slipped and slobbered over Penny's quim.  
No fingers were used except to keep the adorable girls legs apart.

Working in tangent they lapped this way and that, together and separately, in circles, side swipes and prodding.  
Lips kissed, sucked and pouted on the dripping cunt of the ditzy southerner, who had been rendered speechless.  
A thousand tingles assaulted her body and her head swam as tiny bubbles formed on her dampened pubes.

"Mercy, I never had such a feeling before, it's super!"

Penny's toes curled in her boots, her legs trembled, her stomach quivered and her tits jiggled as she laid back.  
Her pussy, upper thighs and pubes were splattered with a combination of spit, dribble and her own fluids, which made a viscous trail that slowly ran down her perfect ass crack.

Velma concentrated on her stiff clitoris that sprouted from the top of her wet folds, and Penny hissed and panted.  
Then the pair of lesbians placed their open mouths over the puffy mound of the southern belle and exhaled in tandem.  
Barely an inch above they blew combined hot air from their lungs and dried the damp pussy.

Penelope purred with a big grin on her face as the dreamy warmth hit her loins.  
Her climax tore through her with an intensity that shocked her.

"And that my dear Penelope Pitstop is the car wash." Said Daphne.

Penny looked up, weak and spent, her legs splayed at an impossible angle.

"Gracious, do you do this all the time?"

"Not always, but you're so cute we made today special.  
Now it's our turn,"

Daphne tossed her head, her curtain of red hair fell to one side, and kicked her legs out.

"Alright, just show me what to do."

"Crawl over here and touch my boobs."

Penelope pounced on the naked girl and threw her golden locks over her back and cupped Daphne's firm tits.  
She bent forward to kiss the pink points tenderly, surprised by the sweet smell.  
With new enthusiasm she circled the two nipples with her fingertips, rolling them and pulling.

Behind her she felt Velma press her massive boobs against her curved back and trace little kisses down her spine.  
The Mystery Machine was getting seriously hot as the threesome writhed and undulated together.

"I know, let's make a daisy chain!" Cried the redhead enthusiastically.

Penny was placed on her back as the other two leapt up.  
Bewildered as to what was happening Penny saw Velma lay her head between her open legs and start to lick her.  
Daphne laid down as well and they all formed a triangle with their naked bodies, with Penelope tonguing Daphne, and Daphne deep inside Velma.  
They all wriggled together on the carpet.

Daphne's ginger quim darkened as Penny vacuumed her copious juices.  
The redhead used both her tongue and fingers to stretch the cunt folds of her big breasted buddy, who moaned into the delicious pussy of the former racer.  
Penny felt decidedly giddy as the mass of arms and legs thrashed about the tiny van.

The dark haired girl rasped her tongue along the gooey slot of Penelope, her once fine downy pubes sodden with cum fluid.  
Daphne dug her knuckles inside Velma's red hot cave and brought forth a scream of ecstasy that echoed through the van.  
Velma creamed over Daphne's probing tongue and glazed her red lips, her pussy pumping out juices in a squirt of fulfilled passion.

The slim redhead lost it at the same time and shrieked loudly.

"I'm coming, oh my gosh!"

"Hot damn! Me also!" Cried Penny.

All three jerked their hips and legs, Penny almost kicking Velma in the face with her chunky heeled boot.  
They all rolled on top of each other and hugged, boobs on boobs, their pussy mounds humping the other just as if a man would.

"Can you feel my clit against yours sugar?"

"UH HUH!"

Twisting and grinding made the van rock on its springs in the wood.  
Once they were exhausted they rested up and towelled off with big cotton ones provided by the girls.

Penny thought hard and furrowed her brow.

"So, does this make me a lesbian?"

"Well , lets just say that you swing both ways." Said a helpful Daphne. 

Penny smiled.

"Yay! I do declare I am a swinger!"

END


End file.
